It is well-known in the art that the fruit plants (e.g. apple, cherry, plums) and certain vegetables (e.g. paprika, tomato) are significantly damaged by red spider mite (Tetranychus Telarius) and other different insects, e.g. green-flies, phytophagans, flies, moths. Great damage is also caused by different kinds of fungi, e.g. grey mould and downy mildew.
The plants are usually sprayed by different compositions against mites, E.g. Omite 57E comprising 57% of propargit [2-(p-tert.butylphenoxy)cyclohexyl-2-propynyl-sulphite] as active ingredient (referred to by Belgian patent specification No. 511,234 or German patent specification No. 705,037), or Rospin 25EC comprising 25% of chloropropylate [4,4'-dichloro-benzylacid isopropylester] as active ingredient (referred to by U.S. patent specifications Nos. 3,272,854 and 3,463,859) are widely known and used compositions. The Omite can be used for protecting winter apple, stone-fruits and grape exclusively after flowering in a dose of 1 to 2 l/ha, against red spider mite in a dose of 1 to 1.5 l/ha, against wide mite (Polyphagotarsonemus latus) in a dose of 1.8 to 2 l/ha in paprika. Rospin is effective against the moving forms of red spider mite in orchards and in grape in a dose of 2.5 to 4.5 l/ha.
Both compositions can control the red spider mite being resistant against compounds of phosphorus ester type with an efficacity of 70 to 100%. The drawback of their use is that relatively high doses have to be employed and they could not control the other pests or fungi of the orchards.
The pestiferous insects of pomiferous and berry fruits, grape, vegetables and field crops are controlled by phosphorus acid ester derivatives. E.g. a composition (Anthio 33EC) comprising 33% of formotion [O,O-dimethyl-S-(N-methyl-N-formyl-carbamoyl-methyl)-dithiophosphate] (described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,176,035 and 3,178,337) or Phosphothion 50 EC comprising 50% malathion [O,O-dimethyl-S-/1,2-dicarbetoxyethyl(-dithiophosphate]) referred to by U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,652) as active ingredient is employed. Both compositions are used against green-flies, phytophagans worms, flies and red spider mites in a dose of 2.8 to 3.2 l/ha and 1.2 to 1.5 l/ha, respectively. The drawback of these compositions is that relatively high doses have to be employed, they are toxic to bees and fishes, the red spider mites are resistant against them and e.g. tomato and plum cannot be treated with these compounds.
Grey mould being harmful to different crops can be well controlled by Sumilex 50 WP comprising 50% of procymidon [N-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dimethylcyclopropane-1,2-dicarboximide] (referred to by British patent specification No. 1,298,261 and U.S. patent specification No. 3,903,090) in a dose of 1.2 to 1.5 kg)ha.